


the laundromat

by schuywalker



Series: tumblr prompts (2014-2015) [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Peggy Carter, F/F, F/M, Peggy Carter as Captain America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schuywalker/pseuds/schuywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie really just wants to get her laundry done; she has a shift at the campus cafe starting in twenty minutes and some asshole had spilled gravy all over her shirt the day before, but not without apologizing promptly (to her chest, not her face.) But no, the good machine is always taken, and she would have gotten here earlier, but she spent the night on her neighbor’s floor because Howard had brought a girl back, and she’s not gonna sleep through that. Ew.</p>
<p>But all that’s forgotten when the prettiest girl she’s ever seen shoulders past her as the laundry machine dings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the laundromat

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, written on tumblr for the ever-so-lovely dancingzomby, who requested a Peggy/Angie ‘i’m in my underpants in a laundromat waiting for my clothes to get washed and your clothes are in the machine next to mine and i noticed that when you put your clothes in they were all covered in blood what the fuck’ AU.
> 
> Also a college AU and a Peggy!Cap AU, because I'm terribly self-indulgent. I hope you like it, love! :)
> 
> As usual, unbetaed. Any and all mistakes are mine.

Angie really just wants to get her laundry done; she has a shift at the campus cafe starting in twenty minutes and some asshole had spilled gravy all over her shirt the day before, but not without apologizing promptly (to her chest, not her face.) But no, the good machine is always taken, and she would have gotten here earlier, but she spent the night on her neighbor’s floor because Howard had brought a girl back, and she’s not gonna sleep through _that_. Ew.

But all that’s forgotten when the prettiest girl she’s ever seen shoulders past her as the laundry machine dings. “Oh, I’m sorry, were you waiting on this machine?” the girl asks apologetically, and oh my, she’s English, and looking directly at Angie ( _say something say something say something_ ,) and Angie just goes,

“Um, yeah?” And she’s trying to be cool, confident -- _Clara Bow would have said something charming, come on, Angie,_ honestly -- but it comes out as kind of a squeak.

“I’ll get out of your way, then...” The girl trails off, obviously waiting for some sort of introduction.

“Angie.”

“Nice to meet you, Angie, I’m Peggy.” The girl extends a hand to shake, and Angie takes it numbly, briefly wondering how Peggy keeps the laundry basket she brought steady against one hip like that.

Her eyes flicker down to the laundry, trying to avoid looking into Peggy’s eyes and saying something embarrassing, and that’s when she notices both the haphazard bloodstains and one hell of a lot of red, white, and blue.

“I can teach you how to get bloodstains out of your, er, uniform?” Angie blurts, the offer going up at the end like a question. “Isn’t that...”

“The Captain America uniform?” Peggy says, voice lowering. “Shhhh. But yeah, it is.”

“Isn’t Steve Rogers --”

“He was, but he’s... not around,” Peggy explains, a bit awkward, and Angie can tell by the thin line of her mouth that she doesn’t want to press the issue. “Airplane accident. He’s been hospitalized.”

“Uh-huh, I, uh, I read it in the papers,” Angie says lamely. “But yeah, the offer still stands, if you want me to teach you. Or,” she suggests, “if you need a sidekick or a damsel in distress,” and maybe she’s imagining it, but she thinks she sees Peggy’s mouth go up at the corners.

“Offer accepted.”

“Great,” Angie replies, and she’s smiling way too wide and _shit_ , she’s late for her shift, but she somehow doesn't care. “I work at the campus cafe from ten to six, if you ever want to talk. I can hook you up with a free meal or something, I mean, it’s the least I can do for Captain America.”

Peggy grins at that, tossing off a casual “It was nice to meet you, Angie. See you around” over her shoulder as she leaves, and God, Angie is so screwed.

She shows up at work with the gravy stain.


End file.
